bandipediahighlightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Twinsanity Tips and Tricks/Totem Hokum Part 1
Level Guide Cortex will be swarmed by Bees in this part of the level. You have to disable traps for Cortex if Cortex dies you have do it again or restart from a checkpoint. Start off by triggering the Detonator Crate to explode some Nitro Crates in Cortex's path. This will then knock down a log. Run across it up to a ! Crate. Spin it to make a bridge appear. A Native Trap will be encountered across the bridge, jump on the red button in the middle of it and move on. Go and jump on a grey switch ahead. This will lift up spikes on Cortex's side of the path. Stay on the switch untill Cortex has passed the spikes. Run up and spin a platform with spikes on it to lower the spikes for Cortex and keep moving. Spin the log you will see up ahed to form a bridge for Cortex. There is a Crash Crate here. If you are fast enough you can break it to get an extra life and still save Cortex. Jump on the Detonator Crate to activate Nitro's and lower spikes for Crash. There is then another grey switch. Do what you did on the last one and run on to activate the Checkpoint Crate. A bee hive will then fall on Cortex. Disable another Native trapand make another bridge for Crash and Cortex by spinning a log. Up ahead there will be some spiked logs. Double Jump on them to lover the spikes into the ground. Alongbthe way also rember to spin the Detonator Crates so Cortex dosen't run into Nitro Crates. Proceed on making bridges and disabling Native Traps untill you encounter a Venus Fly Trap. Spin it and move on. Wait for Cortex to run over a switch to lover spikes on Crash's path and move on. Lift some more spikes for Cortex and double jump over a bridge. Across the bridge spin the crates holding up a Nitro Crate to explode the line of them to lower Iron Crates for Cortex.Cortex will then raise more spikes down and a Checkpoint will be activated. A bear will chase Cortex for the bees on him. Spin a Venus Fly Trap up on Cortex's path. Explode some more Nitro Crates with a Detonator Crate. Cortex will then run across another switch bringing spikes down. Stand on the switch up ahed and make sure you do not drop the spikes on the Bear chasing Cortex. This will for some reason make the Bear catch up to Cortex. Go ahed up the path and keep spinning Detonator Crates untill you reach the end of the path. Make sure to stay on the switch untill Cortex has gone onto the grass other wise Cortex wil ldie and you will have to do the section again. A cutscene will then play showing Cortex being taken prisoner by Papu Papu and his tribesmen. Go throughthe cave up ahed to got a lot of Wumpa Fruit and some extra lives. When you get out of the cave the game will be saved. Category:Twinsanity Tips and Tricks